Dual Ichor
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 25.0 | crit damage = 3.0 | attack rate = 1.1 | jump physical damage = 70.0 | jump impact damage = 5.25 | jump puncture damage = 5.25 | jump slash damage = 24.5 | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = 140.0 | slam impact damage = 15.0 | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = 1.0 | slide physical damage = 210.0 | slide impact damage = 11.25 | slide puncture damage = 11.25 | slide slash damage = 52.5 | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | finisher damage = 55.0 | max targets = 3 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 10 | polarities = | stancemod = Crossing Snakes Swirling Tiger | stance = | introduced = Update 10.0 | notes = | stamina = 12.0 }} Released in Update 10, the Dual Ichor is a pair of twin Infested short axes resembling a bony or chitinous material, wielded in each hand. It is only available through Research in Bio Lab. It may be intended as a dual version of Mire. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage. **25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making it moderately effective against Grineer units that wear it, including Heavy Gunners and their Corrupted variants. **Ignores shields and attacks health directly, so, if played solely on damage, procs and Critical Hits, it is very effective against Corpus, who usually have high shields but little health. *High critical chance. *High critical multiplier. *Very high damage on slide attacks *One polarity. *Can hit multiple targets. *Stance slot has a polarity, matching Swirling Tiger stance. Disadvantages: *Short range. * damage is less effective against Robotics and Fossilized. *Physical damage mods such as Jagged Edge have no effect on this weapon. *High stamina consumption on attacks. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *A build using a maximum fusion rank Organ Shatter, Pressure Point, and True Steel can achieve: **77 damage; **40% critical chance **5.7x critical multiplier (570% critical damage); **438.9 damage on a critical hit; **This does not include damage gained from elemental mods and their related resistance and weakness multipliers. *Providing Reach and Fury mods will allow the damage increasing effects to extend over a wide group of enemies much faster, making it exceptionally effective against durable targets. Trivia * Dual Ichors weapon models appear to have the standard shaping of a pair of Tomahawks, short-handled variant of axes that can be either used for throwing at or slicing their victims. * In modern terms, ichor may refer to Bile, the green or yellow fluid produced by the liver. In more antiquated terms, it is any discharge from a wound or ulcer with an offending stench. Seeing as the Dual Ichor is made from Infested tissue or biomass, they most likely gets their name from this. ** H.P. Lovecraft often used ichor to describe his other-worldly creatures. ** In Greek mythology, Ichor was the blood of the gods. * The bulb-like structures on the handle of the Dual Ichors beat like a heart, suggesting they are made of living Infested tissue. * The Dual Ichor are the second melee Clan Tech weapons released, the first being the Prova, and the first to be made specifically by Clan Tech. * This is the first Infested-themed Dual weapon ever released. * The Dual Ichor's spin attack will launch the player forward in a manner similar to the Dual Zoren. Bugs *The glowing effects of the Dual Ichor will not appear when killing an enemy. Although, its damage increasing effects still retains. Media See also *Dual Zoren, a similar weapon with high crit damage. *Karyst, Toxin based dagger. *Mire, another Toxin based melee weapon. de:Dual-Ichor